


A Genius; An Assassin; An Experiment and A Mutant

by PurpleRavenclawAmity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes is good with Kids, Bucky is younger than Steve in the 40's, But is not stated whatsoever, But is older than Steve in 2012, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Genius Bucky Barnes, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Toni and James have two kids, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRavenclawAmity/pseuds/PurpleRavenclawAmity
Summary: Stephanie Barnes means the world to James.It was only him and her.Her and him.‘That's all it ever would be’ he thought hugging his daughter after the traumatic day's events.Time skip 5 years into the future looking at his sleeping pregnant wife; her son, his step-son; and his daughter, her step-daughter; sleeping in between them cuddling together: He’s glad he was wrong.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Any language other than English spoken will be written in italics.

In a deserted Siberian area lay a HYDRA base teeming with Russian, German, English, American Nazi sympathizers. The area was guarded by Russian guards around the perimeter of the compound. This was crucial as this particular Siberian base was home to the most dangerous HYDRA Assassin: The Winter Soldier.

In the Russian base, two guards dragged a battered unconscious twenty-two-year-old man down the corridor and threw him in a cell which had steep stairs leading to the iron-barred trapdoor. The man heavily landed at the bottom of the stair and merely groaned and tried to push himself to his feet, albeit awkwardly due to the number of injuries and he had large metal cuffs around his wrists which were magnetized together.

Suddenly the wrists were separated with a violent force which sent James crashing to the floor again groaning in annoyance more than pain.

“ _ That’s what traitors get, Sergeant Barnes _ ,” one of the guards sneered in German looking at the former HYDRA assassin in disdain. They shut the iron bars with a clang leaving a few streams of light flood the cell.

James limped to the corner furthest away from the staircase up to the trapdoor, he sank to the floor and circled his arms around his knees and buried his face into his knees aware of the pressure the metal collar put against his throat.

“Happy Birthday,” he whispered to himself, his voice hoarse with disuse.

Last mission James had managed to break out of the programming HYDRA had put him under fully. It has been a while since he had been put under so his memories and his past self-was coming back. Now it would have been easier to put the soldier back under and they would have done that… if James had not rebelled and killed the Lieutenant General’s brother and head of scientific research. Days later he ended up in here beaten, lacerations covered his back, scars littering his flesh arm especially around his wrist, his body aching and hurting everywhere.

James was glad he was no longer an emotionless, braindead, HYDRA Assassin. He wasn’t Bucky- Captain America’s best friend, he was James Barnes- a prisoner of war.

* * *

9 months.

279 marks on his cell wall.

6 thousand, 6 hundred and ninety-six hours spent in the godforsaken place.

4 hundred and one thousand, seven hundred and sixty seconds staring blankly and the opposite wall thinking about your past- trying to remember every single small detail. Thinking about how they took it away.

Suddenly a clicking sound made his its way into his hearing range, he looked up curious as he had never heard this sound make his way to his cell. Well, he presumed the person was coming to his cell. He presumed correct as there was a rattling of keys then, the groaning and clang of the iron bars being opened. A person, a woman carrying something, made her way down the stairs.

She had a regal look, sharp nose, sharp cheekbones, pointed chin, cat-like green eyes that made you shudder form shear amount of hatred there was in them. Her straight black hair was tied in a tight bun and the back of her head, stretching her face ever so slightly making it look sinister and thinner than before. She was wearing high heeled knee-length boots and a tight black dress so James could see all of her curves, though he could swear she wasn’t as thin as the last time he saw her nine months ago.

He slowly stood up and came face to face with Lieutenant General Allochka Dmitriovna, sister of Doctor Andrey Dmitriovna. The man he had killed in his act of defiance nine months ago. He didn’t have the chance to gaze at what she was clasping tightly before it was shoved into his arms. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock as he looked at the small baby asleep wrapped in the swaddled cloth.

“She is your daughter- look after it.” she sneered and quickly pivoted on the spot and left, the guards dumped supplies for the baby girl and then they two left the father and daughter alone.

James started at the stairs where Ltg Dmitirovna had just come from and then back down at the baby girl- who was her daughter as well as James’. The child started to fuss a bit which caused James to hush her rocking the little one slowly and comfortingly whilst sliding down the wall into a sitting position ignoring the way his back groaned in protest to the movement.

The baby opened her eyes and James looked to see her baby blue eyes that would change over time or perhaps wouldn’t. James wouldn’t mind. Rocking the child stroking her face trying to settle her down, the twenty-two-year-old found himself falling in love with her.

“Stephanie,” he whispered looking at the girl thinking of his best-friend, his brother. The baby cooed and reached up for her Father’s fingers and giggled slightly when her fist grabbed one. “Do you like that little one? Stephanie Barnes?” 

The newly christened Stephanie giggled and cooed again which James took as a yes. “I think,” he said after a while, a small genuine smile on his face. “That your full name should be Stephanie Natasha Barnes.

“Stephanie after my best friend, Steve. And Natasha after my most brave and talented pupil.”

Stephanie let out a small yawn of content and fell back to sleep her father rocking her back and forth, humming softly a smile on his face for the first time in decades.

* * *

Stephanie was 5 months when she said her first word: Papa. Her first language was Russian as it was the language her mother wished for her to have as her golden one. James taught her English and German as those were the other two her knew. When James was injected with the serum not only did it enhance his physical capabilities, it enhanced his mental ones as well. Something his daughter must have inherited. Before the serum James was by no means stupid he just didn’t show of his intelligence or mental capabilities- the serum latched onto that and enhanced it making him somewhat of a genius.

Stephanie took her first steps at the age of 9 months old and started to walk just before she turned 1.

As it turned out the young Barnes’ eye colour hadn’t changed from the baby blue she was born with but they had gotten brighter and darker around the edge of the iris making the light blue stand out. Her hair colour was the exact same shade as her Papa’s and came to just below her ears making her look like a pixie, like the ones that were described in his sisters’ story book.

When Stephanie was eighteen month old she began to show her enhanced abilities which led for her to be monitored by the HYDRA scientists, so bucky began to see her less and less as she was always in the lab. Whenever she was away he felt like a part of him was missing- he had a fear that they would take his baby away from him- like everything he had they took but he still got to keep his little girl.

“Papa!” she would yell and run into his arms as he swung her up and kissed her crown and hugged her as if she was his life source- which in a way she was. She saved him- even if she didn’t know that yet.

By the time she was 2 she was fluent in 3 languages and learning a whole lot more. The scientists began to pile books for her to read- and James to read whenever she wasn’t with him. They never gave them any history books- left James in the dark about what he had missed- what year it was, who had died. He didn’t know anything and he hated it.

Stephanie was 2 and three-quarters when she learnt and saw the HYDRA was evil. Her Papa had told her before but she had dismissed it not really believing it. It all started in the lab, they would monitor her strength and reflexes and ask her what she had learnt. Then they brought her over to a medical table and told her to lie on it. The strapped her down and injected her with a violent blue liquid which made her spasm with pain. She passed out not long afterwards. 

Stephanie woke up to see her father standing next to her- blue-grey eyes alight with hatred- being held back by the guards as he tried to attack the scientists which injected her with the strange blue liquid. Her Papa’s shackles on his wrists were magnetized together and a chain connected them to the shackles around his ankles. He only stopped fighting when he suddenly seized up and fell to the floor writhing in pain.

“Papa!” she cried out struggling against the bonds holding her, trying to get to him. The scientists eyes snapped towards her and began poking and prodding her; taking her blood to test on- to see what had changed. Tirdley James looked up and saw that she was awake, he lunged towards her and grabbed her hand, rubbing circles soothingly across the top of it. The guards connected a thick metal chain that went several feet below the floor to his ankles which crushed any hope of him escaping with his daughter.

“Papa, are you hurt?” she whispered in english taking in a bleeding cut running down half of the right-hand side of his face. He also had a black eye forming over his left eye.

“Shhh Baby,” he stroked her face, quieting her down. He softly placed a kiss on her right temple. “Don’t worry about me Darlin’.”

The scientists looked over at the two and sneered which consequently caused James to narrow his eyes and sneer back.

“ _ What did you do? _ ” he hissed in german glaring at everyone in the room. “ _ What did you do to her? _ ”

“ _ We did what Ltg Dmitriovna ordered us to do, _ ” a scientist told the father cooly. “ _ Inject the traitors daughter with a serum of her late brother’s design. _ ”

“ _ YOU DID WHAT? _ ” He yelled, his protective instinct coming out in full force as he tried to lunge at them but found he couldn’t move due to the chains. He settled for glaring at them, reminding them that he was the Winter Soldier. 

“ _ Take her back to her room, _ ” the scientist told the guards with a wave of dismissal. They marched towards the young girl, ignoring the struggling father and unclasped the cuffs around her wrists and manhandled the girl who was screaming for her Papa.

“Stephanie!” he cried, trying to break the restraints. The same scientist watched the guards and the young girl leave the room the slowly walked in front of the ex-assassin, looking down on him.

“ _ You are in no right to command anything of us ‘Gefangener Eins’ _ ” He coldly said before punching him across the face which barley made the 24-year-old move, the doctor’s upper lip curled up in hatred and pivoted on his heel and discreetly gestured to the guards. The guards surrounded the PoW, and began to kick and punch violently which brought a smirk to the scientists face.

Without her Papa the dark basement cell was terrifying. Stephanie was curled up in the corner hugging her knees quietly sobbing wishing her Papa was here, he’d know what to do. It was cold, she buried her head further into her knees to try and warm her up; it was ever so lonely, she missed her Papa; and it was dark, maybe if she had some light it wouldn’t be lonely. Just as she thought this a blue light appeared. She looked around for the source and when she found it her breath hitched.

Holding up her hand to her face she saw sparks of blue electricity circle her fingers and skin creating a small amount of light. She gasped and looked at her other hand which didn’t have the blue sparks circling her fingers and hand. Stephanie took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut and concentrated on making both her hands sparkle, she opened both of her eyes and gasped in delight when she saw that both of her hands were ‘sparkling’. Mesmerised, she moved her hands and fingers watching the electricity follow her movements. 

After a long while, she heard loud steps making her way towards the cell. Panic flooded through her- if they found out she would be taken to the lab, a place she did not want to go. Closing her eyes she willed the sparks to disappear. Opening her eyes again she sighed in relief when she saw just her plain hands. She back against the wall a bit more and once again buried her head in her knees, starting to sob again at the thought of if they managed to find out about these new powers.

She heard the rattling and bannging of the iron bars being opened, then the clanking of chains being released, then the sound of a person rushing towards her as they gently clasped her in a hug; one hand holding the back of her head tentatively, running a hand threw her shoulder length brown curls, muttering sweet nothing ness softly to calm her down; the other hand clasping the small of her back, drawing her closer towards them. She looked up and saw the blurry figure of her father.

“Papa?” she shakily said looking at his worse for wear face. There were a lot more bruises and red gashes than there was before, he also had a split lip but at that moment in time, it didn’t matter. It was her Papa and he was here.

“Shhh Baby, I’m here.” He whispered hugging her tighter and forcing her to look away from his injured face. She threw her small arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. “Papa’s here darlin’. Papa’s here.”

“You were right Papa,” she sobbed whilst James hushed rocking back and forth a bit, rubbing her back in a circular motion. “You were right.”

“Right about what sweetheart?” he whispered trying not to cry himself at the sight of his distressed child.

“HYDRA is evil,” she cried burrowing herself further into his arms. Which caused him to hold her tighter. “I should have believed you.”

“HYDRA is evil.”

 


	2. The Fight for Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year 4 - 6 of Stephanie's life.   
> Some familiar powers.   
> And a failed plan.

“This is so cool!” 4-year-old Stephanie gushed as she ran around her dad going faster than the human eye could keep up with.

“Stevie,” James said sternly, eyes glinting with amusement betraying the facade of sternness.

“Sorry Papa!” she said sheepishly before rushing to the back wall of the cell and sitting down and started to play with the other mutation that HYDRA had experimented on her. Holding her hand just above each other and concentrated. There was a sharp pull of her gut and a green glowing orb appeared swirling in between her hands.

“Stephanie,” James said gently, grasping her wrist softly and cupping her chin and lightly turn her head so they locked eyes. Her eyes had turned green from concentrating on using her magic. The green bled from her eyes and returned to her normal blue.

“You don’t like it,” she said knowingly; looking down, fiddling with her fingers. “It scares you. You don’t want to lose me to  _ them _ .”

“Stephanie please,” James said his voice cracking tears forming his eyes. “Of course I don’t want to lose you.”

“It hurts you.” she cried looking at her shooting up staring at her father in horror. “Why am I hurting you?”

“Sweetheart,” James lept up and hugged Stephanie but she pushed him away from her; a wild look in her eyes.

“It’s me going through your head, isn’t it?” James didn’t answer he just looked down, not meeting her now green eyes. “ISN’T IT OTETS! O moy Bog, it is.” she broke down, her magic forming a green shield around her. James tried to get to her to console her but as soon as he touched the forcefield he was propelled backward, hitting the back wall with a thud.

She cried out in horror and sped over to the far end corner of the room and sobbed rocking back and forth trying to console herself. James made his way over to her but she cried out.

“Don’t! Don’t come near me!” she sobbed, which broke James’ heart as tear tracks ran down his face at the sight of his baby girl sobbing. “I hurt you. Please.”

Later that night Stephanie awoke to hear yelling and cries coming from where her Papa was sleeping. Standing up with a jolt, Stephanie ran over to him and raised her hand towards his temple. Tendrils of green magic came out of her hand and into his brain, sending soothing images and happy thoughts hoping to stop the bad dreams. James stopped yelling out and fell back to an easy sleep. Stephanie smiled glad that she could put her powers to good use, she curled beside the older man and fell into a deep sleep herself.

* * *

 

“Are you sure?” asked Stephanie tentatively, looking into her father’s eyes.

“I’m sure, Stevie.” he smiled cupping her chin, kissing her forehead softly. She raised her hand to his temple and concentrated. Green tendrils of magic slowly flitted out of her hand and onto his temple the cautiously entering his mind. 

Finally finding what she was looking for, she grabbed hold of the memory and slowly picked it apart and terminating any feeling towards the memory and the content of the memory.

Making sure that: Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight Car meant nothing to him.

Her eyes snapped open when she accomplished her task. James looked over at his daughter hopefully, she broke out into a smile, proud of herself. Seeing her smile James laughed out a bit in disbelief and grabbed her in a thankful hug, crying a bit in relief- the HYDRA controlled Winter Soldier no longer existed instead, it was just Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes.

“I love you Stevie,” a smiling proudly into his daughter’s long curly brown hair.

* * *

 

“Soldat,” a curt and cold voice made him break concentration on the engineering book they had brought Stevie. Standing before him was Ltg Allochka Dmitriovna glaring at him, her glare colder than Russian winters. “You will begin to train the brat from now on.”

Before James had the chance to get mad at the woman for calling his child brat, she clicked a button which threw his hands behind his back and not only magnetizing them together but tightening the cuffs making his flesh wrist groan in protest. Not only binding his wrist together, she attached a short chain- about the length of an average human arm- to the metal collar around his throat making shame build up in the pits of his stomach. She didn’t bother chaining his ankles together like the last time he exited his cell instead, she just leaned towards him and whispered a threat in his ear.

“Make one wrong move, and Kira will die. Understood Gefangener Eins?”

“Kira?” asked James looking directly into her eyes something which he could tell irritated her.

“The name of  _ my  _ daughter. After all, she will be  _ my  _ daughter. Not the daughter of a prisoner. No. But the daughter of the second in command of HYDRA.” she sneered her eyes alight in happiness at the thought of taking James’ daughter away from him. Fury and unadulterated hatred burned through James as he stepped forward and hissed out.

“Stephanie will  _ never. Ever.  _ Be your daughter.”

*SMACK*

James’ face snapped painfully towards one side and stumbled a bit- his balance being thrown off without his hands by his sides. Allochka pulled the chain sharply and he stumbled forwards trying to regain his balance.

“Kira Dmitirovna will be HYDRA’s greatest assassin. Greater than the Winter Soldier.” She hissed then turned towards the staircase pulling the 27-year-old brunette along with her. After a while of being dragged, the two of them reached the training room where 5-year-old Stephanie was already there waiting for them to arrive. She immediately brightened at the sight of her Papa but then darkened at the sight of his condition and who he was with. Allochka undid the chain form the collar and demagnetized the cuffs around his wrists so his hands fell down by his side, then she snapped metal cuffs around his ankles, fastening them so tight the skin around them went a bit numb.

“Why did you do that?” Stephanie demanded in anger glaring daggers at the only other female in the room.

“It’s fine Stevie, don’t-” he was cut off by the familiar noise of the Lieutenant General’s whip cracking and hitting his back with a force only an enhanced person could master. James merely grunted used to the pain by now and he didn’t want to cry out in front of his daughter. Stephanie cried out in shock and tried to run to him but the guards in the room were holding her back.

“Prisoner’s do not get to speak in mine or my daughter’s presence,” she smiled stiffly and cruelly then proceeded to move towards Stephanie and put her hand on her shoulder, who in turn sped away from her towards her Papa and stood next to him.

“I am not your daughter! And don’t you dare talk about my Otets like that” she growled her hands and eyes turning green in her anger. Allochka bristled in anger striding towards the young girl and striking her across the face causing Stephanie to fall on the floor with a bang. James shouted in outrage and took one threatening step towards the woman but the guards pointed their guns at Stephanie which caused him to stop panicked. She smiled evilly before schooling her expression, turning to James.

“If you try and escape you’ll find yourself fried. Am I clear prisoner?” 

“Crystal,” James said looking into her eyes, hatred clear in his blue-grey ones. She huffed, turned on her heal, striding out of the room the guards following her out, not before glaring at James. 

“Stevie!” James cried out and practically flew towards her side helping his little girl up and hugging her tightly. He pulled back his hands on her shoulders, he reached up and brushed his thumb over the darkening bruise on her face.

“I’m so sorry Sweetheart,” he whispered, blinking back the tears in his eyes.

“Not your fault,” she whispered before speeding out of his soft grasp to look at his torn and beaten back. She raised her hand towards it, ignoring her father’s protests, and started to knit the damaged skin together, leaving another scar to join his extensive collection. Once she had done, she sped back around and leaped back into his arms.

“Thank you,” James whispered before standing up and heading over to the weapons. He looked at all the ones available and suddenly smiled. Might as well make the most out of these sessions.

“Stevie, do you know how to shoot?”

* * *

6-year old Stephanie walked down the steps into the cell quietly, shaking, her eyes filled with horror. Her Pops, as usual, was sat in the corner of the cell reading a thick book on astrophysics- fully absorbed in it.

“Pops?” she called out- her voice shaking a bit which had James putting the book down and darting over to her in a flash, taking her cheeks into his hands.

“Stevie are you alright?” he asked worried, moving his hands down to her shoulders.

“They’re gone,” she mutters tremblings, taking relief in her father’s touch. James pulled her into a hug trying to calm her shaking.

“What is gone Darlin’?” he soothes her, running his non-metal hand through her long locks.

“My powers!” she cried out sobbing for the loss of the mutations that had been part of her for just over 2 years.

“Your magic and your speed?” James didn’t stop running a soothing hand through her hair and he pulled her in closer.

“Yes!” she was full on crying now which caused James to lead her quietly over to a corner and ease them both down into a sitting position rocking her back and forth like he did when she was 2.

“Is there anything else?” he asked hesitantly- scared to find out.

“They’re making me go on my first assassination.” she cried out, burying herself in his shoulder. “I don’t wanna go! Please! I don’t want to go!”

Anger surged through James at the thought of his daughter made to kill, his heart broke at the sight of his hyperventilating daughter.

“Don’t,” he said making up his mind, slightly berating himself for not thinking of his earlier.

“What?” she asked curiously, looking up at his her eyes misty and red around the edges.

“Let’s leave,” he says quick and quietly, hope building in his stomach.

“Like escape?” she says smiling a bit, rubbing her eyes.

“Yes, let's escape sweetheart.”

* * *

 

It was a flaw-filled plan, everything could go wrong. It could only happen at a certain time- not before and not after. During the training sessions, James taught Stephanie about traps and how to undo them quickly and efficiently- for safe measure he also taught her how to knock someone about via pressure point. In the cell, they stayed curled up together hopeful and worried about their future.

Unbeknownst to Stephanie, James was making a backup plan that involved him getting caught so his daughter could go free. All he cared about was her safety, there was nothing left for him in the modern world: just her; just his daughter.

He looked down and smiled softly at the young girl, running his fingers through her hair, his metal arm holding her close. She was the best thing about his time here a prisoner- who would've thought the best thing about his life came out of the worst possible thing.

“I love you, Stevie,” he whispered a single tear trickling down his face. “I love you so much.”

* * *

 

The first stage of the plan went wrong.

Completely wrong

Wronger than wrong.

How was James supposed to know that Dmitriovna wanted a punching bag and he was the only person she was willing to use. 

* * *

 

Everything hurt, even his metal arm; though he was pretty sure that the engineers made it that way on purpose.

He groaned trying to ease tension off his shoulders but groaned further at the pain it caused. He was in a different cell- not the basement one where he raised his daughter- but the lieutenant general’s personal cell. His arms- bionic and natural - where chained above his head and there was a really short chain shackled around his ankles which only allowed him to crouch uncomfortably. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back so it was touching the wall.

Abruptly there was a clicking noise coming from the far side of the room; then a stream of light entered the room. There were a gasp and the frantic noise of someone running towards him.

He cautiously opened his eyes and saw baby blue eyes looking at him misty with tears.

“Stephanie,” he croaked out, his voice sore with the harsh screams from the earlier beating.

“Papa…” she whimpered reaching up to break the chains holding his wrists in the air. Without the support of the chains, his arms fell down heavily out of energy to do much else. Stevie also unclasped the ankle shackled and caught James as he fell forward. She gently rolled him over so he was on his back, grimacing at the groan that left his mouth as he fell on his back.

Stephanie sobbed a little looking down at the broken and bruised James. Opening his eyes he sluggishly looked up and saw that she was crying. He spread his arms out a bit, inviting her into a hug which she accepted with a sob- falling into his arms which circled her; weakly clasping her back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
